


It's Alright

by cringeworthy_awesomeness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers, Texting, domestic setting, kenma is smart af, kuroo is a lazy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeworthy_awesomeness/pseuds/cringeworthy_awesomeness
Summary: First published work :3Follow me at @lowkey_yandere





	

Shouyooo: Ah so the final answer is 12.574? :O

KenmaKat: Yup

Shouyooo: YESSSS. After 2 hours of solving! Thanks Kenma-saaan :-D

KenmaKat: No problem.

Shouyooo: Are you sleeping soon tho

KenmaKat: Nah, I still have a project Kuroo's helping me with.

Shouyooo: OOOooooOOOOo

Shouyooo: K goodnight, don't want to keep him waiting ;)

KenmaKat: Sure, whatever. Good night Shouyo.

Shouyooo: Use protectiiooooon ;3

~

He turned off his phone, shaking his head. Hinata and all his crazy ideas.

"Who were you talking to?" A lazy voice drawled from the bed. The other sighed.

"Shouyo," Kenma replied. "He's asking for Physics help again."

"Ah, okay." Kuroo said, drawing his attention back to his phone screen.

Kenma looked out the window of the apartment room. The city lights were shining neon against the dark night sky, and the other buildings seemed to still be busy despite the time. There weren't many trees or anything, which was to be expected due to the urban setting. It's a view he's long grown to be accustomed with, since visiting Kuroo's apartment has become a regular habit.

He checked the time. It was 7:30 PM.

"Hey, we should really get started on that project," He muttered. It was getting pretty dark outside. "And I have to get going soon..."

Kuroo sat up on the bed, and his eyes widened as he glanced at the clock face. "Shit it really is getting late."

Kenma looked with exasperated eyes upon his childhood friend. It wasn't the first time they've spent three hours solely on procrastinating. But the deadline was tomorrow afternoon and he did NOT want to spend his well-valued lunch break time doing project shit. But it didn't seem that he had much of a choice.

Or did he?

"Hey," Kuroo said. "You could stay the night if you want."

Kenma pondered upon this. It wasn't a bad offer.

"I'll ask my parents." He said, walking out the door and pulling out his phone.

Kuroo once again directed his attention to his phone while his friend made a call outside.

It felt really home-y in the apartment. Bokuto was still out with Akaashi, so the environment was very quiet. The lamp cast a warm light over the entire room, as gentle as candle light. Foam board, rulers, and cutters were scattered on the floor. Diagrams and measurements carefully written on paper with a straight edge. Oftentimes they would settle in comfortable silence, maybe exchanging a few words, or a laugh. It was messy, it was quiet, it was simple.

But it was home.

"Mom said it's okay." Kenma called, walking back into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kuroo sat up and put away his phone. He picked up a cutter from the floor.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Kenma smiled and started going through the measurements. They had a long night ahead of them.

But it was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> First published work :3
> 
> Follow me at @lowkey_yandere


End file.
